Resident Evil: Raccoon City High
by kojunkun
Summary: a story I decided to write because Resident Evil is totally great...


**Resident Evil: ****Raccoon City High **

High school can be a dangerous place, especially in Raccoon City. But for this group of seven friends it can be a living nightmare. Sweethearts, drama, anarchy and more, but relationship issues aren't the only problems these teenagers will face…

**Leon's Intro_ **

Leon's head fell to his desk. Startled, he jerked awake and shook off the drowsiness only to drop back down again. Claire, who was sitting next to him, nudged Leon's shoulder. "Leon, wake up. Class is almost over and you've nearly slept through Mr. Wesker's entire lecture." Leon awoke sluggishly, eyes barely adjusted to the light. "Huh?" he slurred. Just as he looked up, Mr. Wesker appeared in his vision. "Good morning Mr. Scott Kennedy, did you enjoy your little cat-nap?" Mr. Wesker asked, eyeing Leon sternly.

"I did until you showed up" Leon replied.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy, there will be no sleeping on the job during class. There is much work to be done."

"Work? You mean sitting here listening to you babble is work?" Mr. Wesker stood with a surprised look on his face, the whole class fell silent. "It is when you pay attention Kennedy. And since you want to mouth back to me, you get detention." he said. Leon glared behind Mr. Wesker's back as he turned and walked away. Shortly after, the bell rang and students started scrambling out the door. Leon stood up, walking silently as he left the classroom. Claire followed him, "Leon, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. You okay?" she asked, looking concerned. Leon kept his head down, refusing to look Claire in the eye. "Why should you be sorry? It's my fault I have detention."

"You just seemed so tired, is there something wrong?"

"No," Leon replied quietly.

Claire turned quickly and rested one hand against the wall, blocking him. "You're lying." she gave him a pressed look. Leon edged his eyes up to see Claire's face, "How do you know?" he asked, his tone miserable. Claire folded her arms across her chest, frowning. "I can see it in your eyes," she said. "Tell me what's wrong, Leon." Finally, Leon sighed, realizing he'd have to talk about what had been bothering him. "It's Ada," he managed to say. Claire raised an eyebrow, "Ada?"

"Ada Wong," Leon repeated.

"What about her?"

Leon laid against the wall and slid to the floor, looking up to the ceiling. "I dream about her all the time. Then, for the rest of the night, I can't sleep."

Claire watched as Leon drifted into a distant gaze, "Have you ever talked to her?" she asked softly.

"Once," Leon said. "But she didn't even acknowledge me." his head dropped to his arms.

Claire knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand, "You can do it," she reassured him.

Leon raised his head, face soaked in tears. "What makes you say that?" he asked, his voice thick from crying.

"Because you're a nice guy," Claire said, smiling.

Leon tightened his grip on Claire's hand, pulling it closer to his cheek. "If you say so." he muttered.

Claire leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I know so," she stood up, "See you and Helena at lunch later?"

"Yeah, sure." Leon answered.

Claire waved good-bye and went on her way.

Leon watched as Claire walked down the hall, then glanced down at his feet. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. After sending a text to Helena, he stood up, pulled his hood over his head, and walked on to detention hall with hands placed in his pockets.

**Helena's Intro_**

"Helena Harper," called Mrs. Enrich, counting student attendance. Helena raised her hand, "Present." she replied. The teacher finished marking roll call and instructed Helena to lower her hand. Helena dropped her backpack to the floor and unzipped it, "Oh, um, Mrs. Enrich," she said, pulling out last night's homework. Mrs. Enrich perked her head up. Helena walked up to the teacher's desk, handing her the assignment. Mrs. Enrich examined Helena's paper, squinting her eyes. "Helena Harper, you did an absolutely amazing job. Excellent work." She praised. Helena smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Enrich." She walked back over to her desk and took a seat. "Bitch," Ada murmured, pretending to cough. Helena looked over her shoulder and flipped Ada off; Ada sneered, shaping an L above her head with her fingers. Mrs. Enrich rose to signal the beginning of class. She talked as she moved to the chalkboard. At that instant, Helena felt a vibration in her back pocket. She looked around the room, making sure no one heard the sound. Then, she pulled the phone out of her back pocket. It was a text from Leon. "Mrs. Enrich," Helena called. "I have an emergency." Mrs. Enrich turned from the chalkboard, "What is it Helena?"

"I need to go to the nurse's office for my medicine." She lied.

"Alright, go on, sweetheart."

Helena packed her things and left the classroom, Ada following behind her.

"Where you going, Princess?" She teased, wrapping her arm around Helena's

"None of your business." Helena said, shrugging off Ada's arm.

"You going to see your boyfriend?" She teased once more.

"Leave me alone, Ada!"

Ada hopped on Helena's back. To keep from being weighed down, Helena straightened her posture and held on to Ada's thighs. "You gonna give me a piggyback ride, Princess?" Ada asked with a mocking smirk.

"What the hell are you doing , Ada?" Helena asked, straining.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you love me?" Ada asked seductively, breathing down Helena's neck.

Helena shivered as Ada's breath crawled along her skin, "No, I don't. Why the hell are you being so weird?"  
>"Isn't that what you like?"<p>

"No!" Helena yelled. "Get off of me!" She jerked Ada from off her back and carried on to the detention hall.

Ada scoffed and continued behind her, "Okay, but seriously, tell me where your going."

"To detention hall." She answered quickly, not stopping to make eye contact.

"Uh-oh, Little Miss Perfect finally feels the burn. What'd you do, Helena? Get caught giving head in the hallway or something?"

"Ew, no! Only you could think of something like that! I'm going to pick up a friend."

"Is it your boyfriend? I bet he's been a very naughty boy." Ada continued pestering Helena.

"No, Ada, it's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Helena replied, slightly irked.

Ada chuckled, "Whatever you say, Princess."

From that point on, the walk to detention hall was silent. Occasionally, teachers would walk past the girls and greet them . Eventually , Helena spoke. "Ada, why did you follow me anyway?"

Ada clapped her hands together, "Why, because you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Helena Harper!" She exclaimed with an artificial smile.

Helena chuckled, "You're so fake."

"Yeah," Ada said, her tone pensive. "Sometimes…"

She slid her fingers between Helena's own and laced them . Helena looked at her, trying to pull her hand away from Ada.

"You really hate me now, don't you?"


End file.
